forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Artblade
The Artblade (also known as the Noble Sorcerer's Sword, or Ary'Faern'Kerym in Elven ), is one of three Elfblades created in ancient Cormanthyr to help the elves establish a ruling family. This particular blade is used to name the Spell-Major, the Defender by Art, as he is called. The wielder of the Artblade is responsible for the upkeep of magical defenses of the realm, and command of the Akh'Faer, the arcane arm of the military. Characteristics The Artblade, like others of its type, shares some common characteristics with its kin (see Elfblade), but also has its own special powers, described here. The blade appears as if made of darkness, and its shape is a tangible black void, outlined in a crimson streak which is the source of the blade's light. It crackles like lightning when drawn, and creates a sharp buzzing sound when swung, like that of an angry bee. Oddly, when the blade strikes a foe, there is no sound from the hit, despite the strength behind it. An elven rune near the pommel signifies a thing of magic. The Artblade like all of the elfblades has a bladerite, a test of character given by the blade itself. Passing the bladerite established a magical bond with the sword where the sword recognizes it's prospect as it's rightful wielder. Failing the Artblade would sever the prospect's connection to the Weave leaving them barren of magic for up to two decades. The blade favored arcane casters that had a selfless love for the Art and the people of Cormanthyr. The bearer could sense magic and negate other's. In battle the blade could be used as a weapon while still allowing the wielder to cast. The blade channeled the bearer's magic acting as their material focus and used the wielder's swing and its own buzzing to complete the casting. This also allowed the wielder to wear heavier armors without fear of hindering their casting. The blade also enchanced the wielder's evocation magics. Through the bond with the blade the wielder could call the blade to themselves from any location. This made the blade nearly impossible to be lost or stolen. This bond was only broken upon the death of the wielder. History The Artblade was created by Elven High Magic alongside its mates, the Warblade and the Rulers' Blade in , at the behest of the ill Coronal of Jhyrennstar, Oacenth, who desired the magical swords to determine the rulers of the united tribes and new nation of Cormanthyr. For over four millennia, the sword served the elves well. However, in 450 DR, the Spell-Major Zaos Durothil lost the blade while battling the Red dragon Edallisufanxar. For a time, the sword was replaced by Faervian, a Baneblade, created by the human wizard Demron. In 500 DR, the elven noble and bladesinger Josidiah Starym embarked on a famous quest to retrieve the Warblade from the Twisted Tower with a band of his adventuring friends but when he returned in 674 DR he had found the Artblade instead. Josidiah bore the Artblade until his demise in 714 DR during the Weeping War and the fall of Myth Drannor, when the blade was consumed in a great magical attack by the Starym noble. References Category:Elfblades Category:Magic blades Category:Magic weapons Category:Weapons Category:Longswords Category:Slashing weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:One-handed weapons Category:One-handed swords Category:Items from Myth Drannor Category:Items from Cormanthor Category:Items from North Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril